


I'll Take You With Me

by RayllaChokehold



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Canon, Extended Scene, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Lesbian Sex, Raylla, Soft Raelle Collar, Soft Scylla Ramshorn, scene continuation, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayllaChokehold/pseuds/RayllaChokehold
Summary: This is a 1x03 scene continuation that starts from Raylla's conversation on the staircase at Memorial Hall.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	I'll Take You With Me

“But that stuff that Porter said, I-” Raelle begins to say, but Scylla leans forward quickly and places a brief kiss on her lips.  


“If I do get the urge to run, I’ll take you with me.” Scylla explains, a seriousness to her tone. She looks into Raelle’s eyes with sincerity and the slightest smile of hope crosses Scylla’s face as she reaches forward to hug Raelle. It’s a cautious embrace but Raelle reciprocates; she softens and wraps her arms around Scylla, weaving her fingers into her hair. They hold each other for a moment and Scylla hopes that she’s given Raelle enough information to address her concerns. Raelle’s expression is apprehensive as she thinks about how much Scylla keeps from her; she's been through so much and Raelle just wants to protect her. Scylla just needs time to feel comfortable opening up and Raelle can give that to her. Their conversation started with tension but it has faded and Raelle takes a deep breath. Scylla can feel Raelle relax in her arms and she hugs her tighter before pulling away; she holds Raelle by the shoulders and looks into her eyes,  


“Are we okay?” she says, lifting her eyebrows slightly.  


“Yeah. We’re okay.” Raelle responds as she looks down and nods her head a few times; Scylla releases her shoulders and reaches down to hold Raelle’s hand. Raelle looks up into Scylla’s face,  


“Thank you for telling me about your past. I’m very sorry for what happened to your parents.” she says softly.  


“Thank you.” Scylla responds honestly. She is surprised that Raelle continues to be so caring; it’s making it harder to keep lying to her. Opening up to Raelle actually felt good though, and it’s like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Scylla is also relieved that Raelle was so open-minded about her dodger past; Raelle just accepted it without passing any judgement. An adorable little smile appears on Raelle’s face and Scylla’s thoughts are interrupted.  


“Hey, you wanna go do something fun?” Raelle asks.  


“Um, okay. Like what?” Scylla responds with a chuckle, intrigued.  


“I don’t know. I’m tired of all this organized Beltane crap; let’s blow it off. I have to be with my unit tonight, but we should go steal some mead and hang out in your room until then.” Raelle proposes; she licks her lips and gives Scylla a playful smile. Scylla grins in return and begins to nod,  


“Okay… yeah. I like this plan. You think there’s still stuff at the field?”  


“Only one way to find out.” Raelle says as she lifts her eyebrows and starts to head down the stairs, leading Scylla by the hand.  


They exit Memorial Hall and step out into the evening; it’s a nice night, the crickets are chirping and the temperature has cooled off a bit. People are milling around but the activities have died down; they only pass a few other couples on their way to the place where “Mead and Greet” was held earlier. They reach the edge of the field and find that most everyone has dispersed; they both look around for a second, searching for a stray bottle of mead.  


“Oh! There.” Raelle says with excitement, pointing to an abandoned table, “I’ll get it.” Raelle inconspicuously strolls across the grass, grabs the bottle, and tucks it under her arm. She returns to Scylla with a sense of accomplishment written all over her face.  


“Okay, calm down; that wasn’t that hard.” Scylla teases, “Were you going to get us some mugs, too?” she asks in a sassy tone.  


“Pfft, are you too fancy to pull from the bottle?” Raelle jokes. Scylla cocks her head and gives her a “game on” expression in response and Raelle laughs. They turn to exit the field and head toward Scylla’s room. As they begin walking, Scylla reaches down and interlaces her fingers with Raelle’s and asks,  


“How are things going with your unit?”  


Raelle tells her about their recent training sessions and the day’s events. They agree that Tally’s crush on Gerit is adorable, and they both laugh about Abigail and her boys, including the fact that she hit on Witch Father. They pass the bottle of mead back and forth as they walk and start to loosen up; they become more playful and their dynamic turns very light-hearted. The conversation flows easily and they make each other laugh as they talk about nothing in particular. Things become very flirtatious as well; they exchange lingering looks, nudge and bump into one another as they walk, and constantly caress the other’s hand with their fingers.  


They arrive at Scylla’s building and make their way up the stairs, down the hallway, and enter her room. Scylla closes the door behind them and takes off her jacket. Raelle walks into the room and spins around, she holds up the empty bottle of mead and with a laugh says,  


“Oops, I guess we drank it all.” Scylla laughs too and shrugs her shoulders,  


“Well, it was fun while it lasted.” she replies as she sits on the edge of the bed with her feet on the floor. Raelle walks over and sets the empty bottle on Scylla’s desk and removes her jacket as well, draping it over the chair. She turns around and leans against the desk; Scylla is looking at her expectantly but Raelle pauses for a moment before saying,  


“Hey guess what.”  


“What?” Scylla responds with a laugh and a sexy smile.  


“I really like you.” Raelle confesses, letting that liquid courage do some talking. Scylla’s smile grows and she gently shakes her head back and forth.  


“You are too cute.” she says, raising an eyebrow. Raelle offers her an adorable smile in return and then looks down at her feet, nervously twisting the toe of her boot into the floor.  


“Come here.” Scylla requests. Raelle looks back up at Scylla and gets lost in adoration; the depth of her blue eyes is hypnotizing. She can’t believe how stunningly beautiful Scylla is; she’s so sexy just sitting on the bed, her black t-shirt hugging her body. Her dark hair has been tousled from their evening walk and the room’s soft lighting makes her skin glow. Her mouth is relaxed and Raelle gets distracted by her lower lip. After a few seconds, Raelle snaps back to reality and strides over to Scylla, a determined look on her face. She sets her hands on Scylla’s shoulders and gets onto the bed by putting one knee on either side of her. Raelle lowers herself down onto Scylla’s lap, straddling her, and Scylla moves her hands to Raelle’s waist. Raelle slowly combs her fingers through Scylla’s hair a few times and then delicately holds Scylla’s face in her hands, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. She looks back and forth into her eyes before looking at her mouth and then slowly leans down to kiss her. The rest of the world falls away as soon as their lips touch.  


Their kisses are soft and slow, but the intensity of their desire for one another is palpable. Raelle inhales slowly, breathing Scylla in; her natural scent is intoxicating and Raelle can’t get enough. Raelle begins to kiss her more passionately, pressing her mouth harder against Scylla’s. She tilts her head, parts her lips, and slips the tip of her tongue into Scylla’s mouth. Scylla meets her half way and their kisses find a natural rhythm; their lips and tongues move together in an intricate dance, neither one of them overpowering the other. Scylla moves her hands underneath Raelle’s shirt to caress her back; she pulls her body closer and let’s out an “mmm” of longing and says,  


“I want you.”  


Raelle barely has time to process what she’s said before Scylla wraps her arms around Raelle’s body and stands up slightly, lifting Raelle with her; she then rolls them over on the bed and sets Raelle on her back. Raelle lands on the mattress with a laugh and pulls Scylla closer as they continue to kiss.  


“I’m yours.” Raelle manages to respond. 

Scylla takes comfort in feeling Raelle’s body beneath hers; her hips are between Raelle’s legs and she softly thrusts forward, lightly rubbing herself against Raelle. They both breathe heavily and Raelle lets out a moan of desire against Scylla’s lips. Scylla then breaks their kiss and slides down Raelle’s body. She unfastens Raelle’s pants and pulls them down to her ankles, not even bothering to remove her boots. Scylla positions herself on the bed between Raelle's legs and leans down to kiss her mark. She moves her hand up and gently spreads Raelle with her fingers and begins to tease her with her tongue. Scylla explores her all over before sliding her tongue into Raelle and back out again. She moves her hand up and rubs Raelle’s clit with her finger while continuing to pleasure her with her tongue.  


“That feels amazing.” Raelle encourages with a moan; she can barely focus enough to speak. Scylla smiles to herself and then switches it up, she puts two fingers in her mouth and then removes them and slowly slides them inside Raelle. This causes Raelle to pull in a sharp breath as her body relishes in the sensation. Scylla moves her mouth to Raelle's clit while she rhythmically slides her fingers in and out, massaging her from the inside. After a few minutes, Raelle reaches above her and grabs the bedframe with both hands as her tension begins to build.  


“Yes Scyl, keep going.” She exclaims with a breathy sigh. A moment later, Raelle’s body constricts and she gasps; her orgasm hits with uncontrollable force and her body writhes as a storm of pleasure moves through her. She clenches her jaw and grips the bedframe as her climax peaks. Raelle’s waves of ecstasy wane and Scylla slows her movements until Raelle is completely overtaken and she collapses with release. Raelle's eyes remain closed and she rests her arms at her sides; her breathing deepens and slows, and she can feel her heart pounding in her chest.  


“That was incredible.” Raelle whispers, exhausted. Scylla removes her fingers from Raelle and grins to herself in satisfaction.  


“I could tell.” Scylla responds with affectionate sass; Raelle can hear the smile in her voice and chuckles.  


Scylla crawls back up the bed and lays on top of Raelle; she rests her head on her chest and tucks her hands underneath Raelle’s shoulders, hugging her body. Raelle wraps her arms around Scylla and kisses the top of her head; she reaches up and gently runs her fingers through Scylla’s hair. Raelle’s breathing relaxes and Scylla can hear her heartbeat slow; a few seconds pass and Raelle falls asleep.  


Scylla closes her eyes and breathes in the moment; she’s perfectly content with Raelle asleep underneath her and wishes that she didn’t have to leave. She gives herself a few minutes to enjoy this closeness with Raelle before deciding to wake her. Scylla lifts her head and looks down at Raelle’s angelic face, she looks so peaceful and innocent. She gently kisses the scar on Raelle's cheek and whispers into her ear.  


“Hmm?” Raelle responds lightly as she begins to wake up.  


“Hey, you fell asleep. You have to go tonight, right?” Scylla says sweetly.  


“Mmm, noo.” Raelle groans. Scylla chuckles and starts to lift herself off of Raelle, but she tightens her hold on Scylla and pulls her back down, crushing their bodies together.  


“Where do you think you’re going?” Raelle questions, her voice raspy.  


“Well, I’m staying here, you’re the one who has to leave.” Scylla says with disappointment.  


“Oh, yeah… stupid unit.” Raelle says as she remembers her obligations, “I wish I could stay here with you.”  


“Me too.” Scylla agrees.  


“Want me to come see you in the morning?” Raelle asks, loosening her hold on Scylla.  


“Yeah, if you can. I might be out with my class though, wanna just stop by and chance it?” Scylla suggests.  


“Okay, sounds good.” Raelle says with a smile. Scylla lifts her head and chest off Raelle’s body and reaches up to caress her face with her hand. They look into each other’s eyes and Scylla leans down and kisses Raelle sweetly a couple times before climbing off of her and sitting on the edge of the bed. Raelle sits up and leans forward, grabbing her pants and pulling them back on. Once she finishes fastening her belt, she turns and wraps her arms around Scylla’s body, hugging her from behind. Scylla holds onto Raelle’s arms with her own and Raelle rests her chin on Scylla’s shoulder.  


“I’m sorry I have to leave. Thank you for today. And tonight.” Raelle says with sincerity and then kisses Scylla on the neck.  


“Of course.” Scylla turns her head and responds with a shy smile. Raelle releases Scylla from their embrace, swings her legs off the bed, and stands up. She grabs her jacket from the back of the chair and puts it on. Scylla stands as well and walks her to the door; they hug each other once more and then Raelle pulls back, takes Scylla’s face in her hands, and kisses her again.  


“I’ll see you tomorrow.” she says.  


“Okay, I’ll see you then.” Scylla smiles. They kiss one last time and then Raelle releases her face and opens the door.  


“Night.” Raelle says as she turns around, continuing to look at Scylla as she walks backwards out the door. Scylla steps forward as Raelle exits and leans against the door frame.  


“Goodnight.” She says and watches Raelle walk down the hallway for a few seconds before stepping back into her room and closing the door. She turns around and leans her back against the wall as a hint of loneliness falls over her.


End file.
